Dr Robotnik's BitterSweet Symphony
by MeaningfulPlatypus
Summary: Songfic. Dr. Robotnik looks back on his love that sonic destroyed...


_**Dr. Robotnik's "Bittersweet Symphony".**_

A dark lair...no one around, except for the occasional Badnik. Dr. Ivo Robotnik continued to stare at the picture in his hand. His lost love...murdered by Sonic...

_**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die...**_

_  
_"My love...We have been through alot together. Through the good and the bad times. No matter what happened, we always managed to come out safe and unharmed in the end," he said to himself. A tear traveled from his eye and onto his mustache.

_**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down...**_

****The gloomy confines of his hideout did nothing to help his sadness. The Eggpawns watched their master with their emotionless expressions.

"That damn hedgehog. Never once did he consider that I may actually have been in love. Of course not. He instinctively assumes that because I'm a villain I can never be loved..."

**_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah..._**

****"I remember this photo. It was at Green Hill. We used to chase the animals. They would always run away, but we'd catch them anyway..." Ivo chuckled, reminiscing. He secretly wanted to abandon his dictatorous ways, but he never could.

**_No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no..._**

****He looked out the open window. A clear blue sky, completely contrast to his current state. No amount of the sun's cheerful rays could cure his disease of depression.

**_Well, I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_**

"My love...If you can hear me up there," he started, clasping his hands together, "then please acknowledge my prayer..."

_**I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
**_

****"Throughout our life, our love had been ridiculed. We were kicked out of restaurants, thrown out of the state...We just couldn't be normal like everyone else. All because of that hedgehog..."

**_let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_**

****"Actually, it wasn't just him. No one could accept our love. People talked of us behind our back. They just couldn't grasp what we do together..."

**_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_**

****"I'm ashamed to say this, honey, but...I've even comtemplated suicide..." he confessed. His eyes continued to release tears of depression.

_**No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change it  
**_

****The Eggpawns shrugged at each other, confused by their leader's actions and words. He looked back at them.

"...My faithful servants. You wouldn't understand this, of course not..."

_**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
Trying to find some money then you die  
**_

****"Love, what should I do? I've lost sight of my goals, my dreams...is creating Eggmanland worth it if you're not there beside me?" He slumped lower in his chair.

**_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah_**

****"Please! Tell me what to do! I can't live without you, I can't sleep, can't eat...I'm a worthless existance without your warmth..." Ivo cried. One of the Eggpawns snickered in the back.

_**You know I can't change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no  
**_

****Something suddenly snapped inside his brain. Instead of the familiar depression and welcoming death, he now held a love for life and motivation...

"That's it! I'm not giving up, not today! Eggmanland will be built, I'll get rid of that hedgehog, and no one will resist me again!" Robotnik laughed, as did the Eggpawns.

_**I can't change my mind  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no  
**_

****"Fire up the Egg Fleet! Bring me my Walker! Gather the troops, and bring me a radio to play my theme song! I am the Eggman!" he laughed uncontrollably. He returned his eyes to the photograph...

_**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
That you've ever been down  
That you've ever been down **_

****"You've given me hope, and motivation. I love you, and I always will..." He ran off, dropping the photograph. It was a picture of him riding a machine with a ocean backdrop.

_"You've given me hope, and motivation. I love you, and I always will...my Egg-o-Matic Hover Pod..."**  
**_


End file.
